The Return Of The Great Seven Samurai
by Yori Yashikura
Summary: Two years ago the great war between the samuraifarmers and the bandits. There has been talk going around about one of the samurai that suppose to of died is still alive. Can it be true?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Two years after the famous "Capital" was destroyed at the cliffs of Kanna village. Many roamers have been going around about how maybe just maybe, that the samurai that where suppose to be dead could be still alive. But they're just stories, they couldn't be true or could they?

Chapter 1 – Can You Live Twice?

Location: On A Road Heading To Kanna Village.

A samurai stood looking out over Kanna village. The samurai had orange-brown hair, which was covered by a hat. He wore a dark chocolate brown vest and a sandy brown jacket underneath the vest. His pants where also the same colour as his jacket. One of his pant legs where tucked in his boot and the other was rolled up his leg.

Another samurai stood a foot or so away from the other samurai. She had brownish-red hair that went down to her shoulders'. She was short in height, about as high as tall as the other samurai's shoulders. At her sides where two swords, one on the left and one on the right. She had a chocolate brown t-shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. Around her waist were two belts. One was just a normal belt and the other one had pockets full of old parts from machines, tools and ninja knives.

Wow it's just like I remember it. Man I can't believe that we won the war. I'm so glad. I wonder who's still alive.

"Hey Hachi, are you okay? You look like you're thinking way to hard." Asked a brownish-reddish shorthaired girl.

The other samurai turned around from where he was looking and grinned. "Yah I'm fine Yori. I'm just glad to see Kanna village still in tacked." And then turned back to where he was looking.

"Is that the village that you help save from the Bandits, Heihachi? Hey Heiachi? Grr. I'm going a head, since you think you should sit here and gock at the Capital. It's not like it's going anywhere." Yori says as she stomps off down the road.

I'm so glad that Kanna village is still there and turned not ashes by the Bandits.

"Hm, Hey Yori Wait up." Heihachi yells.

Mean while at Kanna village: 

A greened haired man sat in a room filled with pictures of all the samurai that helped fight in the war. The picture the man sat facing was one with of all the samurai that help save Kanna village. The man sat there with his eyes closed deep in thought.

_There stood a shadow right in front of the man, with it's back to him. The shadow turned around and faced the green haired man. "I wish to eat rice." A shadow said and it disappeared. "HEIHACHI!" The man with green hair yelled. "Come back I'm sorry!"_

Within that instant the man's eyes shot open. Breathing heavily, then he breathed a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream. Thank god."

A brown haired girl walks into the room where the man was sitting.

"Katsushiro are you okay?" Asked the girl as she sat down beside Katsushiro.

"Hm? Oh sorry about that Kirara. I didn't here you come in. I'm okay. So why did you want to meet me here?"

"I was just thinking about Heihachi, and Kyuzo. I think they maybe alive somewhere. You know Heihachi as will as I do. He wouldn't give up so easily. Same with Kyuzo."

"No they couldn't have. I saw them die right in front of my eyes. They both died saving the village. They knew their jobs where done." Katsushiro looked away from Kirara. "Anyways, Heihachi blew himself up. He must have died. Especially in a blast like that. No one could have survived a blast like that. And what he said right before he died was very disturbing. I wish to eat rice. You know how much he wanted to eat as much rice as he could stomach." Katsushiro stands up and turns to the door.

"Oh Katsushiro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. But I was trying to cheer you up, by talking about it. Remember Heihachi died on this day exactly two years ago. And you keep on having "that" dream."

"Don't worry about it! I'm going for a walk. Tell your grandmother I'll be home for dinner." Katsushiro says while walking out the door.

"Oh Katsushiro."

Back To Heihachi And Yori:

"Hey Yori I'm sorry. Please wait up," Yelled the very tired Heihachi, desperately trying to catch up with Yori.

"Why should I? You're just going to ignore me again."

"But I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was just glad to see Kanna village not in runes. Not like the other villages that we saw on our way here." Hachi said as he finally caught up with Yori. "I'm just glad that it's still there, is all." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry about getting mad at you like that. I just think it's so stupid that you dragged me along with you."

"I didn't drag you. You came on your own."

"No I…." Heiachi cuts Yori off.

"See that sphere over there?"

"Yah what of it?" Yori gave Heihachi an evil look.

Heihachi looks over at Yori. "Don't look at me like that. I was just going to tell you to get out your binoculars and take a look to see if there is anyone up there."

"Why? You said that Kanna village won the war against the Bandits. Right?"

"Yah, we did. I think."

"Well think about it Hachi. If Kanna village won, the bandits would have to leave, wouldn't they?"

"Ha ha ha. Yah you're right. Come on, lets see if anyone remembers me."

"I highly doubt that anyone forget you." Yori said very quietly.

Heihachi and Yori walk out of the bushes and start walking down the path.

Hmm. The bridge is back up. I wonder how long it took them to put it back up. I really wish I could have helped out. Maybe I should have made this trip sooner.

"Hey Heihachi."

"Yah?"

"I was wondering. Why didn't you come back to Kanna village sooner? Was it because of me or was because of Ace?"

"I'm not sure quite why I didn't come back to Kanna village sooner. Hey did yah read my mind by any chance?"

"No why? What where you thinking?"

"Oh nothing. Never mind."

"Ok then. Wow what a nice bridge. It doesn't look very old."

"Yah I guess." Heihachi said very sadly.

I wonder what's wrong with him. He's never acted like this before. He's not the same.

"Hey Who Goes There?" Yelled a voice coming from the other side of the bridge.

That voice sounds familiar. It can't be. It is. It's… 

"Rikichi!"

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Is Fainting Common In These Parts?

At the end of the bridge there stood a man. He's just a bit taller than Heihachi. He wore a blue t-shirt and blue pants. Around his waist was a red pouch. Mainly there for carrying rice seeds to pant in the fields. He had dark brown hair and around his head was a blue and red headband.

"Heihachi? You're alive. Oh My God I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too, Rikichi." Heihachi walks over to Rikichi and gives him a hug.

Yori stood there trying to figure out what had just happen. Without even noticing that Rikichi had a hold of her hand.

"And who is this milady?" Rikichi said as he looked over at Heihachi grinning.

Yori looked at Heihachi with this blank look. There and then Heihachi put his hand on Rikichi's shoulder and pulled him just a little away from Yori.

"Um, Rikichi I would let go of her hand before she notices what's going on. As you can see, she's not quite sure what's going right now and I don't think you want to be holding her hand when she realizes what's going on. And now that I've found out that you're still alive. I don't want you to die now from Yori's hands. Hee hee." Heihachi scratches his cheek.

"I'll do it too. Kill you I mean." Yori said as she got her hand free from Rikichi's grasp.

"And since when did you start talking like Shichirouji?" Heihachi asked.

"Well my wife kind of likes it when I talk like that. So I got Shichirouji to teach me."

"Wait a minute. You had Shichirouji teach you to talk like that." Heihachi and Yori said at once.

"Ok I have something to tell you. Not all women like to be called milady. Got it and having someone they don't know taking a hold of their hand and kissing it, even though you didn't kiss my hand, you would have done if Heihachi didn't stop you." Yori snapped.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I'm just telling the truth. Yah I bet a lot of women love to be showered with all that crap, but I hate it. So please never do that again." Yori grinned.

"Anyway, Rikichi this is Yori. I grew up with her and she's not that easy to get along with."

"Oh thanks Heihachi, I feel so loved now." And once again Yori stomps off.

Rikichi turns to go after Yori.

"Um, shouldn't we go after her?"

"Nope, I sent a letter to the elder about my coming and that I was going to bring a friend. So if she get into trouble she'll be fine."

"But as I can tell, she has a short temper and I saw Katsushiro walking around. So I think there might be a fight pretty soon, since Katsu doesn't know who she is."

"Ah I under stand." Heihachi said. They stood there looking at each other for a minute when it checked in. "Yori wait up! Yori!" They both yell as they ran after her.

To Yori:

"Why do I put up with him?" "God it's not like we're going out." Yori stops and looks down at one of her pockets on her pants. There was a little lizard's head sticking out. "You had to go there did you Defasco?"

The lizard looked a little sad. "I'm sorry Yori. I'll go back to sleep now."

Yori grinned. "Okay you do that." It put it's head back into Yori's pocket and went back to sleep.

"I should just go home. I don't even know why he wants me here. Oh well what ever. I should go back to Heihachi and Rikichi since I don't know where I'm going." Yori looks around.

"Great I'm lost. Well maybe if I keep on walking on this path it should take me to the village or at least back to the bridge one or the other. This is sad I'm a dragon tamer. I should know where I'm going. Oh well" Yori starts walking down the path.

Mean while Katsushiro is heading towards Yori:

"Why did I allow Heihachi to kill himself just to save me? Why?" Katsushiro shook his head. "I have to get a hold of myself. There is no way Heihachi is going to come back. He's dead and I have to face it."

Katsushiro garbs a hold of his sword.

Crash. Bang

"Ow. Stupid tree. Hm? Oh hi. I'm lost can you help me find the village?"

Katsushiro stood looking at Yori. "Um. Can I ask you're name first?"

"Oh sure and can you please let go of your sword unless you want a fight. Anyway my name is Yori Yashakera. What's yours?"

"Katsushiro… Katsushiro Okamoto. Anyways follow me to the village." Katsushiro turned around and started to back to the village.

"So what bring you here to Kanna village?" _Like I didn't know. She's probably another one of those people that think they need to come to Kanna and check out where the war was. God I'm getting sick of them._

"Um… well I came with… I mean. Hey aren't you one of the Great Samurai that saved the village." _Oh great, I was close to spilling the beans. I have to remember what Heihachi told me. I can't let anyone one know that's he's here._

"Yah. I am. But back to my question."

"I'm just traveling around and I'm from Ryuu village. Have you heard of it?"

"Yah I've heard of it, but I thought it was just a legend."

"Yah I guess if you talk to some people. But my best friend and I grew up there. You know Heihachi Hayashida?"

There was a sudden change in Katsushiro's attitude. "Yah I know him, but did you know that he… um. Never mind."

If this is a best friend of Heihachi. I should tell her about him when Kirara is around so she can comfort this poor girl.

"Hey Katsushiro. I know that I just met you and everything, but can you tell me what's wrong? You don't seem right."

"Oh I'm fine. Hey would yah look at that it's Rikichi. Hey Rikichi. Who's your friend?"

Heihachi turns around. "Hey Katsushiro. It's me Heihachi. Katsushiro?"

All of the sudden Katsushiro turns extremely white. And then faints.

"Katsushiro!" Everyone yells.

"That was interesting. So who's carrying him back to the village?" Yori asks

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- A Friendly Welcoming

The three of them looked at each other. Then looked back at Karsushiro. They all had this dazed look on their faces.

"I guess I'll carry him back. Unless you want to carry him back Yori." Heihachi turned to Yori and grinned his sweet and innocent grin.

"Nice try Heihachi, but I just hurt my finger and I really don't feel like throwing some guy on my back."

"And how did you hurt your hand Yori, if you where walking on the path?"

"Um… I walked into a tree." Yori said very quietly so Heihachi and Rikichi couldn't hear her.

All of the sudden Rikichi burst out laughing.

"You… heehee… walked… into a tree. My god Yori, your clumsy." Heihachi said trying very hard not to laugh.

"So your point being? You blew yourself up."

"That is kind of sad, Yori." Defasco popped out his head of Yori's pocket.

Rikichi stopped laughing and looked at the little lizard.

"Um… Yori you know that you have a talking lizard in your pocket?"

"Oh yah I know. His name is Defasco and he's a dragon, not a lizard."

"Oh that makes sense I think."

"It's okay Rikichi. A lot of people think he's a lizard at first because you can't see his wings. He's known as a fire dragon. Which explains his colour. A fiery red, its such a pretty colour. Don't yah think?"

"Yah I guess."

"Well anyway I'll tell yah more, once we start heading to the village. Eh Heihachi?"

"Huh? What? Oh right Katsushiro. Yah it would be an idea to start heading to the village with him wouldn't. Since it's getting dark and all." Heihachi bends over and picks up Katsushiro.

"So anyway. Aren't dragons apart of the legend of Ryuu village?"

"What is with everyone and thinking that Ryuu village is a legend. It's a real place."

"Hey Yori. Everyone thinks that Ryuu village is a legend because the only way you can get there is by dragon or by foot. And a lot people these days really don't want to walk all that way to buy the best rice in the world. Well it's the best right next to Kanna rice." Heihachi's stomach begins to growl.

"Hungary Heihachi? What's new?"

Then Yori's starts to growl too.

"I see your hungry too, Yori."

"Well I bet Kirara and her grandmother made dinner. I don't' think they would mind if you guys would eat there. I'll stay there until Katsushiro wakes up. It should be long now. We're on the outskirts of the village now. So anyway can you tell me some more about dragons?"

"Sure… Let's see well Heihachi has a dragon too. That's how I knew that he was dieing two years ago."

Rikichi looked at Yori like she was kidding about what she just said.

"No it's true Rikichi. Dragons and their tamers have this special bond with each other. And some dragon tamers also have that special bond. What I mean is that we can read each others minds."

"You mean telepathy."

"Yah. Hey look there's the village and there's a whole bunch of people."

"I wonder what's going on."

The entire village turns and looks at Heihachi, Yori and Rikichi with an evil glare.

"What's there problem, Rikichi?" Yori said very quietly.

"I think it's because Katsushiro is on Heihachi's back and you have a whole bunch of scratches."

"Are you saying they think I hurt Katsushiro!" Yori yelled and then she turned around and looked at all of the villagers. "Hi everyone. My name is Yori and that's Heihachi. You know one of the samurai that saved your village two years ago."

There was a silence in the air. Everyone looked at each other with a shocked look. And even some of them looked like they where going to faint just like Katsushiro.

"Don't even of you dare think about fainting. I'm not going to carry all of you to your homes!" Yori said.

Rikichi turned leaned over to Heihachi. "Is she always like this?"

Heihachi laughs. "Yup. You'll get use to it though. That's just the way she is."

Yori hops in behind Heihachi and Rikichi. "You know it's rude to talk about someone behind there back and especially when they are right in front of you."

"Heehee. Sorry Yori. I'll stop now. Now where is Kirara's house?"

"You don't remember? It's right next to the river." Rikichi explained.

"Oh yah that would make sense. Since she is a water priestess."

"Okay then. Um can I ask you Rikichi why Katsushiro on Heihachi's back?"

Out walked a girl about 11 years old from the crowd. She wore a blue and white top and a blue skirt. She wasn't very tall for her age but she stilled looked it.

"Oh, hey Komachi. I bet everyone is wondering why Katsushiro is on Heihachi's back. Well he fainted back on the path when he saw Heihachi. He was taking this lively lady to the village."

The whole village looked at each other again, but this time when they turned back to look at Heihachi, Katsushiro, Rikichi and Yori, they didn't look like they where going to kill Yori.

"So do you guys need some help getting to my house?" Out walked a girl about Katsushiro's age.

"Oh Kirara, it's good to see you again." Heihachi said happily.

"It's good to see you to Heihachi. I'm glad to see you alive. Come on, my grandmother is waiting for us. She know that you where coming Heihachi and um… what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Yori. I'm Heihachi's best friend."

"Oh yes the elder said something about Heihachi bringing a friend. It's very nice to meet you Yori. Well anyway, let's get going. The is getting cold."

Yori turned and looked at the same time he started to grin.

"My god, I haven't had Kanna rice in two years. And it's been a very long two years."

_My god Heihachi. When will you grow up?_ Yori thought to herself.

Heihachi turned to Yori. "You look tired Yori. Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yah I'm fine. As you have said, I'm very tired. It was a very long walk here. But I'm somewhat glad that I came."

"Somewhat?"

"Oh did I say that oh loud? Opps. Hey Kirara is that your house up there?" Yori ran up to walk beside Kirara.

"Why yes it is Yori. You've got a very good eye."

"Thanks I think. I kind of noticed that it's the last house on the path and it's right next to a river. I heard that you are a water priestess. Is that true?"

"Yah it is. Oh look my grandmother is standing outside the house waiting for us."

"Who is the old man next to her?"

"That's the elder Yori."

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okay. Hi grandmother. Hello elder." Kirara bows to both of them.

There stood an older women and right next to her was an older man. He's just a little bit smaller than the women.

"Hello Kirara, Rikichi and… well I would say hi to Katsushiro, but he's knocked out cold. Hello Heihachi and I think it's Yori right?"

"That's correct. Hello Kirara's grandmother and elder." Yori bows to both of them.

"Heihachi take Katsushiro inside and lie him down beside the fire. I have rice ready for all of you. Thank you for sending that letter Heihachi."

Heihachi walks inside the house and everyone follows after him. "Hey no problem. I kind of like writing letters."

"Oh really? That's new to me." Yori said while giving Heihachi an evil glare.

"Heehee. Sorry can you say that again Yori. I wasn't paying attention." Heihachi gives an evil grin.

"I so hate you right now, Heihachi."

"I know you so don't."

Yori blushes. "Um… Heihachi can you tell me where we are going to stay the night?"

"Yah here, right?" Heihachi looks at Kirara's grandmother.

"That's right Heihachi. Why do you ask Yori?"

"I'm just wondering is all?"

"Just down that hallway." Kirara's grandmother points.

There was a dead silence, just like the one when they where out in the village.

"Oww! My head. Amaya I'm going to Kill You!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Why Me?

Everyone sat around the fireplace trying to figure out what was going on with Yori. Heihachi just sat there laughing at everyone, but mostly Yori.

"Um Heihachi. What is wrong with Yori?" asked Kirara.

Heihachi looked over at Kirara and grinned. "Nothing, she's fine. Its just Amaya yelling at her."

"Um… Okay then." Kirara leans over to her grandmother and whispers, "I think she nuts, but she's a friend of Heihachi's and she's really nice. But I'm kind of scared of her."

"Don't worry about it she's always like this." Heihachi whispers in Kirara's ear.

Dead silence becomes of the room… except for Yori screaming and yelling.

Katsushiro looks around at everyone and asks, "Um… why are you whispering?"

Everyone turns and looks at him. "Katsu, you're awake." Komachi grins happily, "So Heihachi, can you tell us what's going on."

"I CAN TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" Stands up yelling. "AMAYA, YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE. MAYBE MARRY SASUKE."

Heihachi just looked at Yori with a blank stare. "Um… Yori."

"WHAT? Oh Heihachi. Sorry." Yori looks at the ground, "Sorry Komachi," Yori looks up and looks at everyone. "Sorry everyone. I reined your dinner and making so much noise." Yori sighs, "I bet I woke up the whole village or at least kept them up."

Heihachi laughs, "Has Amaya left you alone now?"

"I think she's thinking about what I have just said. Brace yourselves. Three, two, one, AHH!"

Heihachi starts to laugh again, "Nothing has changed. Um… lets see, Yori tell Amaya what she wants to hear, life will be a lot simpler and maybe I can eat my rice before my teeth fall out."

Yori give Heihachi an evil stare. "Yes master. I'll get right on it."

Rikichi finally clues in about what is going on with Yori. "Oh I get it now, this is what you were talking about earlier. The telepathy thing right?"

Heihachi looks over to Rikichi. "That's right Rikichi. Yori and Amaya are best friends. They grew up together. Since I'm a year older than them I don't really count as a best friend." (Heihachi puts up two fingers that looked like bunny ears and moved his fingers up and down) "But it really doesn't matter about age, it mostly matters about how strong of a bond you have with one another and I'm really surprised that Yori still puts up with Amaya's constant yelling. Oh well, I really don't understand them. Amaya's boyfriend, Sasuke, he's the one I have that special bond with. He's kind of an idiot really, but…"

Yori cuts Heihachi off, "but she's too absent minded to even notice. An idiot and a loud month, what a great match eh Amaya."

_ What do you mean by that, you stupid idiot? _(That's Amaya by the way)

"You want to go you…. Um yah." Yori yells angrily

_ I would, but you see you're not here and I'm not there. So ha I win. _

"Um… Yori before this gets ugly, why don't you ask her what she wants. For the last time." Heihachi says angrily, while looking at Yori. He looked like he was preparing to kill her.

"Um… sure Heihachi. Just don't look at me like that."

_-- Um Amaya before this gets out of hand. What do you want? --_

_ Oh nothing. I'M JUST WONDERING WHERE HEIHACHI IS AND WHY HE LEFT ACE BY HERSELF. She looks all sad without him around. It's kind of sad and scary at the same time. _

Yori turns to Heihachi and grabs her sword that's closest to him and attacks with full force. Heihachi grabs her wrist and pulls her to the ground.

"And what would that be about?" Heihachi said as he bended down to Yori's ear.

"You left Ace all by herself back home. You know I don't like her, but you are a dragon tamer and you have to have Ace with at all times."

"Like you do with Defasco. Oh wait, speaking of Defasco. Where is he?"

"In one of my pockets being crushed by you leaning on me. Hint, hint."

Heihachi slowly lets go of Yori's wrist and helps her up.

"Sorry about that, but I really didn't fell like getting punched, Yor. Tell Amaya that she should come to Kanna village. Also tell her to bring Sasuke too."

"Sure I'll get right now that."

_-- Hey Amaya. Why don't you bring Ace down to Kanna village and bring Sasuke too. Oh and can you have Sasuke bring my guns, since stupid here forget to take them out of his safe. --_

_ Sure Yori, I'll get right on it. Can you tell me where your guns are cause I can go and get them. _

_-- Sure I'll tell you where they are, but you can't get them without the combination and only Heihachi, Sasuke, and I are the only ones that know it. Sorry Amay --_

_ I feel so unwanted. Oh well doesn't matter, we'll be there by tomorrow morning. _

_-- See you soon. --_

Yori turned to everyone and grinned. Then turned to Heihachi "There you go Hachi, Amaya and Sasuke are going to be here tomorrow morning," Yori paused for a second. Then it came to her. Amaya the most annoying person Yori can't stand is coming to Kanna village tomorrow.

"Ahh! I'm so stupid. I'm sorry everyone I didn't ask if they could come and what even worst is that there isn't going to be a village left if Amaya and I get into a fight. I'm stupid." Yori starts to hit herself on the head.

Heihachi grabs Yori's wrist once again. "Before you hurt yourself, please stop." Heihachi grinned, "We can ask now before the two for them start to come here." Heihachi turned to the elder. "Um… elder do you mind if our two friends come here?"

"No I don't mind at all Heihachi. I'm not sure where they're going to stay, but we'll fine somewhere."

Kirara's grandmother smiled at the thought of having more dragon tamers in Kanna village. "Heihachi, Yori, there is more than enough room here at our house."

"Oh Miss Mikumari, that's not right, right Heihachi?" Yori hit Heihachi in his side trying to say something. Yori then looks back to Kirara's grandmother. She nods when she sees that Yori is looking, "You don't have to do that. Really."

"And where do you think they're going to stay. Outside like the dogs?"

"Well no, but…" – _Amaya could though. Since she is a dog – Yori smiled trying not to look too noticeable. –_

"Don't worry Yori, it's okay. We'll just have to share rooms and I don't mind if I share a room with." Komachi said happily.

"Oh thanks Komachi. I'll be looking forward sharing a room with you," Yori smiled, "if I have to." Yori whispered. – _I wanted to share a room with Heihachi. Oh well_. –

"Thank you very much Miss Mikumari." Heihachi grinned happily.

"Yawn, I think it's bed time for me. It was a long walk here." Yori said in her tried voice.

Everyone looked at Yori and then looked at each other. Heihachi burst out laughing. "So Yor. You're tired for all of that walking. Come on. What kind of samurai are you?"

Yori looked at Heihachi and smiled. "Nope, just tired from getting yelled at. And I'm not going to touch the last remark. Miss Mikumari where are the rooms again?"

Mikumari smiled at Yori. "Just down the hall. If you want, you and Heihachi can share a room. Kirara and Komachi will share a room and then there's my room and your two friends' room. There's lots of room for everyone."

Yori looked at Katsu and smiled. "Where is Katsu going to stay?"

Katsu smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I usually sleep in this room because I'm waiting for my house to finish."

Heihachi looked at Katsushiro and grinned. "You've been living here how long and you still don't have a house."

Katsu shook his head. "No Heihachi I'm not that sad. I'm just well, waiting to get the kitchen done is all."

Heihachi nodded "That's cool Katsu. Yawn. Man, am I tired. I think I'm going to bed." Heihachi looked over at Yori and smiled. Yori was sound asleep on Heihachi's left shoulder. "No she wasn't tired at all. Miss Mikumari I'm sorry but I'm going to take Yori to bed and go to bed myself. It's been a long day for us. Thank you so much for the dinner."

Mikumari smiled. "No problem Heihachi. Have a good night."

Heihachi slowly got up trying not to wake Yori. He picked her up once eh was fully standing. "Good night everyone. I'll see you in the morning."

Heihachi walked out with Yori in his arms to they're room.

**Mean which somewhere near Ryuu village **

Amaya was waiting outside a large building. She had long blue hair and on her back was a red poll. She wore a red pair of pants and a white top that showed her midriff. She was quite tall also. "I wonder what's taking him so long. God I want to see Yori again. I haven't seen her since I left and that was like three months ago. Hurry it up Sasuke."

A head popped out of window on the building. It was a man. He had short black hair that you could hardly see because it blended into the night sky. "Hey Amaya daring I have something to tell you."

Amaya looked up at the sound of his voice. "Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Shut the hell up. You can't rush my with this damn lock. Damn Heihachi put one of the dumbest codes on it. I sadly can't remember it. So I'm trying every stupid code he would come up with. So just stop yelling at me please."

"Why don't you just start talking to him? Jeez."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Let me see. Does the word night come to mind? Just because you yell at Yori twenty for seven doesn't mean that I have to do that to Heihachi. You have to remember that he took Yori to Kanna village for a reason. You know how much eh likes her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's kind of cute what he's doing. We can't get in his way. So we have to live as early we can."

"No, Yori asked us to be here. Well I think she really wanted you to come and Heihachi ask her to ask you to bring me."

"I guess. How much longer are you going to be?"

"I'll be done after you stop talking to me." Sasuke's head went back into the building.

Inside the building

_She gets so annoying after a while. I hope I'm not going to the village she's in._ + Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Ha I got it." Sasuke opens the safe and grabs Yori's guns. + _Why does she need this damn things anyways? Man oh man they're heavy. I guess Yori feels a little light without them. Oh well_ +

Sasuke walked over to the window again. "Yo Amaya I got the guns." Sasuke jumped out of the window and landed right next Amaya.

"Hmm are you sure those are Yori's guns?" Amaya teased.

"No I don't think so. I'll check Heihachi's other safe." Sasuke teased back. "Let's get going. Oh do yah have Ace?"

"Yes I do. She's sound asleep in my pocket. Lets go"

Both Amaya and Sasuke start run into forest towards the village of Kanna

-To be continued-


End file.
